Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods and systems for providing tenant access to resources in a cloud provider. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to provisioning bare-metal servers based on tenant-user requests.
Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing and storage solutions provide users with various capabilities to store and process their data in data centers that may be located far from the user. Cloud computing provides users access to powerful computing and network resources without having to incur the cost of purchasing the equipment.